Les Illusions
by Mag Ada et Lalie
Summary: Iruka éprouve parfois l'envie de se plonger dans ses illusions et d'y croire.


**Titre:** Les illusions

**Auteur:** Mag, Ada et Lalie

**Date:** 19/09/2007

**Genre:** Ficlet / Romance / Regrets / UA/ OOC.

**Résumé:** Iruka éprouve parfois l'envie de se plonger dans ses illusions et d'y croire.

**Avertissements:** Cette fic met en scène une relation homosexuelle.

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages et l'univers de « Naruto » ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note de l'auteur:** Voici une fic très courte qui peut être considérée comme une ficlet. Aucune suite n'est prévue, l'histoire se suffisant à elle-même. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce texte.

**NA2:** Cette ficlet m'a été inspirée par « Actes Manqués » de Mokoshna. Il ne s'agit bien entendu pas d'un passage de sa fic ni d'une quelconque suite. D'ailleurs si vous arrivez à m'expliquer pourquoi je suis parvenue à un tel résultat en lisant sa fic, vous méritez un Emy! Et merci à Mokoshna pour m'autoriser à faire figurer son nom et sa fic ici.

**oOo oOo**

Souvent Iruka se demandait à quoi aurait pu ressembler sa vie si Kakashi avait accepté la proposition du Sandaime. Il se prenait parfois le matin à imaginer la cuisine d'une maison à l'extérieur de la ville et entourée d'un grand jardin. Les bambous bougeaient sous le souffle du vent et la lumière de l'aube entrait à flot dans la cuisine immaculée.

Soupirant face à l'heure matinale, Iruka se pencherait alors sur la cafetière et s'activerait derrière les fourneaux pour préparer un vrai chocolat chaud composé de véritable chocolat noir et non pas avec de la poudre de cacao instantanée. Ensuite, il mettrait les couverts sur la table ainsi que la nourriture disposée dans divers plats et bols.

Il se dirigerait alors vers l'escalier mais serait stoppé par un corps plus grand que le sien et peut-être un peu plus fort. Des mains calleuses se poseraient sur ses épaules avant de descendre sur ses hanches. Il ne pourrait que sourire en attendant le baiser matinal de Kakashi. Ils échangeraient alors les salutations habituelles:

"- Bien dormi?

- Oui."

Et ce serait suffisant. Iruka pourrait alors reprendre sa route et se diriger vers la chambre où se trouvaient des lits jumeaux. Il devrait s'armer de patience pour réveiller la tête blonde et la tête brune. Une fois réveillé, le petit garçon blond se pendrait à son cou et Iruka descendrait les escaliers avec ce koala ambulant tandis que le petit brun ronchonnerait contre son frère parce qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir plus longtemps. Mais en fait, Iruka saurait qu'il voulait juste lui aussi son câlin.

Aussi, une fois arrivé à destination et tandis que l'un se jetterait sur son petit déjeuner, Iruka donnerait une tendre étreinte à ce petit bout d'homme, mais brièvement parce qu'il avait déjà sa fierté.

Il se relèverait alors et croiserait les yeux rieurs de Kakashi ainsi que sa bouche arborant un léger sourire. Et cela suffirait.

Mais cela n'était pas et Iruka en était plus que conscient. Personne ne le rejoindrait dans la cuisine de son petit appartement de fonction. Il n'avait personne à réveiller et personne pour le réveiller.

Dans ces moments-là, Iruka sentait la solitude lui peser plus que d'habitude ainsi qu'un autre sentiment qu'il s'efforçait de repousser bien loin de son coeur. La rancoeur contre Kakashi que ne le menait nul part mais qui lui permettait de continuer à se lever le matin.

Parfois il détestait Kakashi qui avait été trop lâche pour s'occuper de Sasuke comme le Sandaime le lui avait demandé. Parfois il se détestait pour ne pas avoir pu retenir Kakashi dans sa vie. Si l'homme était toujours avec lui, une possible adoption de Naruto aurait sans doute été grandement facilitée. Et encore... Parfois Iruka se demandait si sa rancoeur ne le berçait pas d'illusions en lui rendant des scènes de la vie quotidienne plus que vraisemblables.

La seule chose dont Iruka voulait et pouvait être certain, c'était qu'il regrettait ce temps béni où l'avenir s'annonçait sous les meilleurs auspices.

**FIN**


End file.
